The present invention relates to a faucet assembly and, more particularly, to a widespread faucet assembly configured to reduce contaminants, including lead, within waterways.
Faucets are typically controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a faucet spout, or two handles which utilize individual valves to separately control the flow of hot water and cold water to the faucet spout. In the case of the standard prior art mixing valve, two inlets are provided, one each for the hot and cold water supplies. For two handle faucets, each valve typically includes a single inlet opening which fluidly communicates with the flow passageway of a valving member. One type of two handle faucet is a widespread faucet where the hot water valve, the cold water valve and the spout have no common base above the sink deck.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly reduces exposure of potable water to lead or other heavy metal contaminants that could potentially be dissolved from a conventional faucet. Illustratively, a closed ceramic-type valve cartridge mates with an inert polymeric waterway. The waterway illustratively includes supply conduits configured to connect directly to the plumbing system through conventional hot and cold water stops. Water leaving the valve cartridge is directed through non-metallic materials until it exits the faucet through an aerator, thereby reducing, if not eliminating, the potential for contamination of heavy metals.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a waterway having a conduit with opposing first and second ends, and a base coupled to the first end of the conduit. A valve assembly is operably coupled to the base and is in fluid communication with the conduit. A valve body includes a sidewall receiving the base of the waterway. The valve assembly is operably coupled to an upper end of the valve body, and the conduit extends through a lower end of the valve body. A first retainer is integral with the sidewall of the valve body and is configured to prevent movement of the base of the waterway toward the upper end of the valve body. A second retainer is integral with the sidewall of the valve body and is configured to prevent movement of the base of the waterway toward the lower end of the valve body.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a waterway having a conduit with opposing first and second ends, and a base coupled to the first end of the conduit. A valve assembly is operably coupled to the base and is in fluid communication with the conduit. A valve body includes a sidewall receiving the base of the waterway. The valve assembly operably couples to an upper end of the valve body, and the conduit extends through a lower end of the valve body. A first orientation member is supported by the base of the waterway. A second orientation member is operably coupled to the first orientation member to facilitate proper rotational orientation of the base of the waterway.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a widespread faucet assembly includes a hot water control valve, a cold water control valve, a hot water outlet conduit including an end in fluid communication with the hot water control valve, and a cold water outlet conduit including an end in fluid communication with the cold water control valve. A fluid connector includes a hot water inlet port, a cold water inlet port, and an outlet port. The end of the hot water outlet conduit is received within the hot water inlet port, and the end of the cold water outlet conduit is received within the cold water inlet port. An outlet conduit includes an end received within the outlet port of the fluid connector. A delivery spout is positioned intermediate the hot water control valve and the cold water control valve, the outlet conduit being received within the delivery spout.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a waterway having a conduit with an end, and a base coupled to the end of the conduit. A valve assembly is operably coupled to the base and is in fluid communication with the conduit. A valve body includes a sidewall receiving the base of the waterway and including a retaining recess. A retainer is supported by the base and is configured to be received within the retaining recess of the valve body to couple the base with the valve body.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a widespread faucet assembly includes a mounting base having a first opening and a second opening spaced apart from the first opening. The first opening and the second opening each include an alignment member, the mounting base configured to be operably coupled to a sink deck. A first mounting shank is received within the first opening and includes a cooperating member to cooperate with the alignment member of the first opening for rotationally aligning the first mounting shank within the mounting base. A second mounting shank is received within the second opening and includes a cooperating member to cooperate with the alignment member of the second opening for rotationally aligning the second mounting shank within the mounting base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a faucet assembly includes a waterway having a conduit with an end, and a base coupled to the end of the conduit. A valve assembly is operably coupled to the base and is in fluid communication with the conduit. A valve body receives the base of the waterway, and a coupler is received within the valve body. The coupler includes a first retainer coupled to the base of the waterway, and a second retainer coupled to the valve body.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.